


Two Years

by lemoncherry28



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: China lifted the ban and WinWin needs to be back in NCT 127, Fluff, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, NCT 127 is whipped for WinWin, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, taewin, taeyong x winwin - Freeform, winyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncherry28/pseuds/lemoncherry28
Summary: China has lifted the ban off of K-Pop and Taeyong gets the surprise of his life when a certain someone shows up at the dorm rooms... (in which China lifted the ban off of K-Pop and WinWin is reunited with his NCT 127 brothers.)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 42





	Two Years

**Two Years**

“I’ll get it!” Taeyong called out as he made his way to the door. The entire NCT 127 unit was crammed inside the 5th dorm floor as it was customary for the unit to have some ‘bonding time’ as Taeyong called it, by watching movies together at least once a week. They were in the middle of ‘Train to Busan’ when a loud knock on the door caught the leader’s attention. 

“Hello-” Taeyong stopped in mid-sentence as he opened the door and realized who the person in front of him was. “S-Sicheng.” 

The younger male rubbed his neck as he smiled shyly. “Hi, hyung-” 

“Taeyong-hyung, who is-DONG SICHENG!” Donghyuck nearly screamed as he pushed Taeyong aside and jumped onto the Chinese male, making the older male stumble back as he tried to regain his balance. 

“Sicheng?” The other members rushed from their seats from either the floor or the couch and made their way towards Donghyuck. When they realized that it was in fact, Sicheng, all of their voices collectively, was louder than the movie itself. Shouts of joy could be heard as every member spoke over each other. To most people, Taeyong mused as he watched from afar as each member tried their best to reach the Chinese male, it would seem like a chaotic mess. While that wasn’t exactly false, as this was NCT 127 and ‘chaotic’ is their middle name, that wasn’t the whole picture. Because behind all of the screams and shouts and hugs, was a family reuniting with their long-lost brother... 

_ xoxo  _

Taeyong was startled awake when he felt a dip in his bed. He blindly swung his hand around, trying to find the source of the extra weight when his hand landed on what felt to be a hand and he jerked his hand back in surprise. 

“Hyung.” The owner of the other hand spoke and NCT’s leader felt himself relaxing; he could recognize that voice anywhere. “It’s me.” 

“Sicheng?” The older male questioned as he sat up groggily. “What are you doing here?” 

“I...I came to visit you, hyung. Can...Can I-” Sicheng’s voice trailed off as Taeyong heard the silk bedding rustling from Sicheng’s hands. 

“Of course.” Taeyong replied immediately as he gently ushered Sicheng on the bed and underneath the sheets. Sicheng immediately curled up against Taeyong, wrapping his arms around the older male’s waist while Taeyong rested his chin on the younger male’s head. 

“I missed you, hyung.” The Chinese male murmured, hugging the older male’s waist tightly.

“I missed you, too, Sichengie.” Taeyong replied back, showering the younger male’s face with butterfly kisses. “127 hasn’t been the same without you.” 

“I’ve heard.” Sicheng laughed slightly. “Hyuck and Mark and Taeil-hyung and Yuta-hyung’s been telling me that all night.” 

NCT’s leader chuckled at the piece of information. “Well, they are all in love with you, you know.” 

“I love them, too, but...not like that, hyung. You know that, don’t you, hyung?” Taeyong could feel Sicheng lift his head up. “I love you, hyung.” 

“I love you too, Sichengie.” Taeyong replied back as he leaned down while Sicheng lifted his head up so that their lips could meet in a passionate kiss. Two years. That was the amount of time that the two lovers spent apart from each other, but in this moment, that didn’t matter. Not as long as they were in each others’ arms once more.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, it's been FOREVER since I wrote a TaeWin/WinYong fic! Anyways, since it's been declared quite recently that China has lifted the ban off of K-Pop, I decided to write a little something something to celebrate the possibility of WinWin coming back to NCT 127! While China did lift the ban off of K-Pop in like, 2017, we haven't seen some Chinese idols coming back to their groups, like EXO and Lay. Nevertheless, let's still be optimistic that WinWin will come back soon to NCT 127 and be reunited with his brothers! Anyways, please let me know what you thought of this little drabble! ❤


End file.
